Lost In Loves Hate
by Alice-Wheres-my-razor
Summary: I said Stay Away!" Kagome Said madly.As She said this she put out her hands in direct front of her and let a huge gust of Miko Energy Out.Which It Caused it to directly hit Inuyasha In The chest. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE
1. The Beging Of An End

Yo Hi i had this whole secne going throw my head all day but i wont alt least one review to do a third chapter like for a birthday present becaues my birthday is feb.10. but any ways heres the story.tell me if you enjoyed.

* * *

"Kagome You...You Gotta understand Kikkoy Needs Me Right Now More Then Ever And ...I just Cant Leave Her ..just come on Kagome you gotta Understand." Inuyasha Said While holding onto Kagome's Shoulders Shaking Her So She Understand Him.  
In Mid-shake Kagome Ripped her body out from his grip.Inuyasha started from the quick and fast movement gasped in surprise.That Gave Kagome the time she needed.She Back Up From Him and stopping when a bush blocked her path.

"You...Get away from me"Kagome Yelled.But it did no good Inuyasha Just Step Closer To Kagome's small shaking form.

"**I** **said** _**Stay Away!**_" Kagome Said madly.As She said this she put out her hands in direct front of her and let a huge gust of Miko Energy Out.Which It Caused it to directly hit Inuyasha In The chest.But Her Power normally Pure And Pink Came Out Dark and Purple. Kagome let out a small gasp.Her Heart Had Been Over Come Bye Darkness And The Hate Of Love.

Kagome Let Her New Power Flow Through Her. It sent a tingles to her finger tips.After Letting The Power Rise She looked Up At Inuyasha With Blazing Red Eyes.But Inuyasha Not Looking At Her But Had his head down letting out warning growls saying.'_Stay away from me_' and '_you move I kill you..._'. But Kagome Had Paid No Notice to Inuyasha newly transformed state of being. _His_ _Demon_.

''Inuyasha! I loved you! I Loved You!''yelled Kagome Repeated severely times yelling it at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha How Could You I...I Loved You" Kagome Bundled Her Fist in pure anger and rage.Kagome's Fist Started to draw blood due to pressure of her finger nails bundled so hard.

'_That Smell ...'_Inuyasha Demon Thought. '_Its So Wanting..._'. Blood Red Eyes Watched The Miko's Power Rise And Flare to a deadly dose if controlled right. Inuyasha Lounged at Kagome causing her to look up in surprise. Her Mind Froze as the demon hit her square in the face.Her body hit the Forest floor hard.'move...' Kagome Yelled in her mind.'move god damn it...' but still no response. 'Is this how I Die Bye Inuyasha Hand...If So...So Be It' Kagome Thought. But Then she heard a loud and anger growl. She Looked Up throw her bangs and say that Inuyasha Had ceased his actions due to a barrier that went up due to the need of her protection. Kagome knowing that the barrier would suffice let the power and blood loss take over and let her consonance go into a deep sleep.

Right the Kagome Gently Woke Up from the tree trunk she had been leaning on.What had happen was real and Kagome Now as you say would be consider a Dark Miko. It Took Kagome year To except that she was dark and she said her good byes to her family and stated in the past to complete her deed and to live out her nature human life span.Kagome Had took another three years to practice and train her new powers and skills.Now she is a Master Archer and Miko. Also She is a Master Spell Caster as long with Curses.

Kagome Gently Walked along the dirt path.In a Mid-step Kagome stop walking and froze. She sesend a group famlilar ora.'The Group.' Kagome thoughgt silenlty to Her Self. Kagome only had to walk short befor she ran into a group of her once friends and family.

A Demon Slayer , a Monk, a Demon Kitsue, a Miko,a Neko Demon and Half Demon were all walking slightly up the path untill Inuyasha Froze. Whiched Caused The young kitsue, Shippo to run Into his back leg. But The Monk And Demon Slayer New Why Inuyasha Had stopped walking. Kagome. They All Started at her as she gracefully walked past them.Quickly and Silently. Shippo Now reconising that famliar sent launched himself into Kagome's arms.But Kagome stop walking as shippo was in mid-air.that movement of Kagome's caused him to fall to the ground."Mother?" he asked innocently from the ground.whiched in his view Kagome over towerd him. "Demond, Do Not Compare Me Too Your Demonic Famliy Members." Kagome Stated staring down at the now crying kitsue."Shippo Stay Away! She'll Kill You!" yelled Miruko The Monk. Kagome Gracefully and swisfully turned her head around to eye the middle age Monk."Inuyasha i Suggest You Control Your Pack Members" Kagome said Turning her red eyes toreds Inuyasha. "My Group Is None Of Your Consuren Kagome" Inuyasha Replied While motioning Shippo To Return Back To The Line They Natually Form

* * *

All Right there it is hope you enjoyed but please review i love it when i have reviews it makes me so happy and its a perfect birthday present for me D

* * *


	2. The Fang Talker

yo please read and review iam typing this out of boredom and i feel like writing write now so yeah.Enjoy.

* * *

**Recap-**_ "Inuyasha I Suggest You Control Your Pack Members" Kagome said Turning her red eyes toreds Inuyasha. "My Group Is None Of Your Concern Kagome" Inuyasha Replied While motioning Shippo To Return Back To The Line They Naturally Form._

"Hmmm That may be true...Just keep clear of my path into the future" Kagome said in a emotionless voice.

"Kagome you just stay away from my friends and there wont be any trouble..."Inuyasha said leaving a small threat in the air. Kagome had watched as Inuyasha spoke and that comment made her gaze more intense.She narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha. In a swift motion Inuyasha started too fall to his knees and breath heavily.

"Now Now Inuyasha,You were'nt Threating me...Were you?" Kagome said while stepping closer to Inuyasha. Kagome then took her hand out from her long sleeve and put her index finger and middle finger together and gently touched Inuyasha for head. Inuyasha Let Out sounds of deep pain. Then Kagome Gracefully Put her Hand down.After that simply movement Inuyasha completely fell to the ground in pain. During this hole show Sango, Miruko, Shippo and Kikkyo all watched because Kikkyo warned that Inuyasha would be fine and if they were to go near Kagome they would die.

"I Don't Enjoy Repeating Myself Inuyasha But stay out of my way." Kagome said while turning around and started to walk off.

"And I Said -Pant- Stay Away From My Friends"Inuyasha Said While Drawing the Tensaiga From Its Sheaf. Kagome turned around slowly with a Deadly smirk on her face.

"Ahh _Tetsusaiga_ Your Faithful sword...Its Been Too long"Kagome said while staring directly at the blade.Inuyasha looked at Kagome in question.'She talking to Tetsusaiga?'. Then suddenly Kagome Let out a high pitched music note. As The sound waves from her voice travled to Tetsusaiga,it starting crying.

"Inuyasha your sword, _that Fang_, you still miss treat it. Poor thing. Its crying." Kagome said while touching the Tetsusaiga's point of its blade witched caused it to go into its smaller, less deader form.

"There it's asleep...Don't Wake It" Kagome said while starting to walk away again.

"Kagome! What did you do to my sword!?"Inuyasha demanded.

"I Put it too sleep Inuyasha Don't Miss Treat Your Sword Or It _**Will**_ Miss Treat You" Kagome said while disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

Review please. 

Next Chapter-What Did Kagome really do to the sword?


End file.
